Of Demons and Dreams
by FioraSilverWing
Summary: What if two characters not at all likely to meet, do? Cross over, not a likely pairing, perhaps never used here. Warnings: Yaoi undertones, possible Lemon, eventually. Can you guess the characters before its stated? A good responce equals more posts!
1. Misplaced

Author's Notes: First of all, I don't presume to own any of the characters discussed in this and the following stories. Plus, I have no money, so don't sue. Second, this will likely be a rather long story, once done. The first two posts are teasers of a sort, introducing the characters. It's a rare, if ever before used pairing. Yay for being original. ^_^ After the first two, I'll wait to post more, doing so only if I a get good response to them. *Hint hint* On with the story! Cookies for anyone who can guess who the peoples are before it's stated!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Misplaced  
  
Aquamarine eyes slowly fluttered open, taking a moment to focus. What was this place? It certainly didn't look familiar. A long fingered hand rose slowly, brushing back a few strands of long silver hair, the tips coming away stained red. At the sight, memories slowly began to seep back, only fueling the blossoming headache starting to throb behind the closing eyes. A battle. Something about the fate of the planet. Murders. It all seemed to flow together, hard to catch, as if the memories had come one who had been fevered. Or mad. Suddenly the image of a blonde warrior burned bright, standing determinedly, deep blue eyes holding confidence and ferocity. Cloud. With a groan, Sephiroth bowed his head, lifting both hands to his temples to try and rub away the growing migraine, huddled where he sat. 


	2. Discovery

Author's Notes: Same disclaimer applies. Still no money here. ^^ Alright, here is the second 'teaser'. As stated before, more will come if you ask nicely. Hehe. And for this one as well, cookies for anyone who can guess who the character is before its stated!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Discovery  
  
The view was always lovely from above. The trees with their gently swaying leaves, standing proudly in the vast forests, bordered by rolling meadows. The sparkle of rivers and streamlets drew the eye, cutting through the landscape, ribbons of sapphire blue through emerald green. All of it was very pleasing to the silent viewer, almost drawing a smile. Almost. One such as he would never admit to such thoughts. Such. feelings. No, he was cold, to the point. Speaking when needed, but then his words were blunt, leaving no room for misinterpretation. Holding no warmth. To show feeling was to show weakness. A delicate eyebrow arched slightly as the golden eyes were drawn from the scenery, onto a stumbling figure, out of place in the natural setting. Interesting... Who would be ignorant enough to stumble into his lands? Tracking the figure for a moment, he observed the other. The long silver hair, slender yet tall form... Though obviously battered, he seemed almost to resemble the watcher. With a perplexed frown, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, descended, eyes never leaving the unaware traveler. 


	3. Unconsciousness

Author's Notes: Ok, here is the third piece. Still rather short, but they'll grow as the story progresses. Especially after the two actually meet. (Oh what fun that will be..) I'm still working out a few details. Any input/suggestions/comments are more than welcome.  
  
Disclaimer: I still own none of the characters. I just kidnapped and bound both of them, stashing them under my bed. *Cackles*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Unconsciousness  
  
Sephiroth stumbled once more, falling to one knee before pressing himself onwards. He was tired. No, that was an understatement. He was -fucking- tired. And definitely not in a good mood. His head was throbbing, he didn't know where the hell he was and as such didn't feel safe to let himself sleep. When he had been sent, or moved, however he'd come to be in this place, he'd been left with only what he'd had in his final battle. Boots, leather pants and his beloved sword. Even now, he clung to the Masamune as if it were his last link to life. Memories were still slowly being revealed, many things that he would rather just forget again. Trudging through the long grasses, the ex-general stumbled again, this time just letting himself fall. He was too worn and confused to care anymore. Sprawled where he landed, the gently glowing eyes drifted closed as he finally surrendered to the promise of rest, praying that when he woke, he might be free of this nightmare, sleeping in a comfortable bed in a familiar room. Alas, such would not be the case. 


End file.
